


V Is For Vacation

by SK_Kasai



Series: The A-Z of One Lucifer Morningstar [22]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drunk Chloe Decker, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Las Vegas, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Post-Season/Series 04, Protective Chloe Decker, Vulnerable Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SK_Kasai/pseuds/SK_Kasai
Summary: Lucifer’s eyes widened and his head whipped to her direction.“Does that mean I’myour boyfriend,Detective?” He exclaimed, awe lacing every syllable.Chloe’s anger almost vanished. A numb pain settled in her chest, growing and metastasizing with every breath.He wasn’t just bored with her.  It wasn’t that he didn’t love her anymore. It was the exact opposite. He wasn’t sure thatsheloved him. He wasn’t sure where they were in their relationship.After everything that they’d been through together and after everything they’ve been doing…Why did their vacation have to go wrong?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: The A-Z of One Lucifer Morningstar [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654774
Comments: 53
Kudos: 413





	V Is For Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Agusai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agusai/gifts), [frckica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frckica/gifts).



> Hello, wonderful people!
> 
> This one is a bit... odd? I guess. But oh well... hope you'll like it anyway!

“A vacation?”

“Yes.” She smiled, forehead pressed against his, “Just the two of us.”

“For three days?”

“Friday till Sunday. Thursday night if you like.”

“That’s more like a weekend getaway.” He frowned.

“A Decker vacation?” She mused, “Just some fun for a while. I’ve missed you.”

If possible, Lucifer’s smile widened even more at that. It made her impossibly happy. The lightness in her chest was all-consuming. Chloe couldn’t think of a time when she’d been happier.

“I can arrange for us to get away for as long as we like, darling.” He almost purred, “Anywhere in the world. All you have to do is tell me.”

“Some of us have actual work.” She rolled her eyes, “And a child to take care off.”

Lucifer seemed to pause, thinking things over.

“I would love to.”

She grinned, leaning in to press a kiss to his lips.

Their moment was interrupted by the sound of several pictures being taken in quick succession. Chloe startled and jumped away, causing her boyfriend to pout at her and whine in a most undignified way.

“Ella!”

The forensic scientist didn’t even look guilty. She lifted her camera, supposedly for crime scene photos only, and snapped a picture of Lucifer.

“You look very cute whining like that.” Ella grinned, “I’m sure that Chloe would appreciate a photo.”

He did look cute and would appreciate a photo (not that she’d ever let Ella know that).

“Tread very carefully, Miss Lopez.” Lucifer snarled, arms crossed, glaring at the short woman.

She just snapped another picture of him and Chloe had to laugh at his affronted expression. 

They hadn’t expected Ella to be back so soon. It wasn’t like they were planning to do anything in her lab or that Ella didn’t know that they were finally together, but still…

Chloe had missed him.

He’d basically moved in with her and Trixie. She should have been worrying about getting bored or sick of him, considering the fact that they were around each other almost nonstop now. However, Chloe found herself wanting to spend more time with him.

They were both busy people. He’d only returned from Hell fairly recently.

Chloe didn’t want to be clingy or anything, but a short vacation for just the two of them was hardly that.

“You guys are just too adorable.” Ella gushed, placing her crime scene bag on a table. She was careful to keep the camera on her. Chloe found that Lucifer was glaring at it as if it had personally offended him. “You’re gonna _murder_ me with your cuteness one day.”

“I am _not_ cute!” Lucifer fumed, arms still crossed.

“Of course not.” Chloe reassured him, walking over to his side. Time to do some damage control then. She snaked an arm around his waist, tip-toeing to press a kiss to his cheek.

Lucifer smiled at that, promptly forgetting about Ella and turning his head so that their lips met.

He was so happy when she reciprocated that he didn’t even notice more pictures being loudly taken. 

_***cries in Deckerstar*** _

“So, where do you think we should go?” She asked Lucifer while the two of them were preparing dinner side by side in her kitchen later that day.

Lucifer seemed to think for a moment.

“Vegas.”

Chloe stared at him in disbelief, wondering if this was Lucifer being Lucifer or something else entirely.

Vegas was… Vegas _hurts._ It reminded her of one of the times when their relationship had been at its worst. Even now when she had a lot more context and she knew a bit more about the truth, Chloe preferred to try her hardest to stay away from all of that.

“I talked to Doctor Linda about this.” Lucifer explained, setting down the bowl he’d been mixing the sauce in and wiping his hands on his trademark kiss-the-cook apron before approaching her. Lucifer took her hand in both of his, his eyes begging her to understand. “We could reclaim the city as our own! I know that we have a lot of… _painful_ memories associated with Las Vegas in particular, mostly my fault… However, we could endeavour to fix that! Together, Detective. I-I want us to leave the past behind us and focus on what we have like you said and I just…”

He’d gone from excited and earnest to nervous and insecure in record time. When his grip on her hand slacked, Chloe took both of his hands in hers. She lifted one of them, pressing a kiss to the back of it. His fingers moved to cradle her cheek, his thumb tracing her cheek bone reverently.

Lucifer stared at her with something akin to wonder glistening in his eyes. He still looked a bit lost. Chloe couldn’t bear that.

Again, she tip-toed to press a kiss to his lips. It was slow and gentle, a beautiful way to convey a message that no words would ever convey.

Lucifer’s hands slid to her hips, pulling her closer. Eventually, it ended in a hug; another beautiful, gentle gesture.

Lucifer was learning.

Slowly, he was learning that relationships were about more than just physical attraction and sex. He was exploring more… intimate parts of physical contact; touches meant to reassure, comfort, and soothe.

He would’ve been freaking out a month ago, wrong-footed and unsure. Sometimes, Chloe’s heart hurt from how much he was progressing and evolving. It was a bittersweet ache, but she preferred it to the all-consuming pain that accompanied every time she found herself thinking about why he was so… him… in the first place.

“Vegas it is.” She smiled, craning her neck so that their eyes met. 

Lucifer nodded, a pleased smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and hugged her closer, sighing and relaxing.

Chloe closed her eyes, savouring the simple moment. Ironically, in times like this, she felt truly blessed.

_***cries in Deckerstar*** _

Their trip required a bit more planning, but it was all worth it.

They both had to find a compromise when it came to certain things, but they were both happy at the end of it.

It would be a three day trip. They were going to fly there in a private jet, because the devil didn’t do commercial airlines. They were also going to spend their time there at the top floor of the best hotel in the city. Chloe did not even want to think about the bill for that. Lucifer had insisted and it made him happy though.

Trixie was going to stay with Dan. She got promised a souvenir and a lot of pictures of “them being cute together”. 

Chloe refused to do anything that involved drugs. Lucifer agreed, but he also convinced her to try the best drinks the city had to offer.

They had a vague idea of where they wanted to go and the places they wanted to visit. Chloe had always been the type of person who preferred planning everything meticulously. Lucifer’s living-in-the-moment and let’s-go-where-the-road-takes-us attitude was strange and a bit uncomfortable to her.

He promised that he had a plan in his head and that she wouldn’t get bored or anything.

Chloe hadn’t had the heart to lecture him more about the importance of planning. Who knew that the devil was the world champion when it came to puppy eyes?

_***cries in Deckerstar*** _

She had to admit that she was having fun.

Their first morning there, Lucifer surprised her with breakfast in bed first thing in the morning.

“I was almost tempted to break into the kitchens myself, darling, and prepare us an exquisite meal worthy of our time spent together.” Lucifer informed her, placing a tray on her lap.

“Oh, but you managed to resist the temptation?”

He nodded gravely, settling down next to her, clad in his black, silk boxer shorts and one of his customary silk robes. 

“Anything for you, Detective.”

She giggled, not entirely sure what he was even talking about. She was still too sleepy to properly process any of it. Who cared though?

He was looking at her like she was the reason the sun rose every morning. His hair was a curly, ravaged mess and whatever traces of sleep remaining on his face made him look even more handsome.

And he was happy.

Lucifer being happy was one of things that immediately cheered her up, more so lately than ever before. 

He had a special, genuine smile that he only showed her and her daughter. He had a wonderful laugh. It was different from the way he laughed at the precinct or the lazy smirk that often occupied his face.

Lucifer always threw his head back when he laughed. Eyes closed, body shaking with laughter, and grin wide… one of her favourite Lucifer moods.

“Detective?” His brow creased, “You’ve been staring at me wordlessly for almost a minute now… Are you alright, darling? I know I’m overwhelmingly handsome, but you do need to eat. We have a lot of things to do today.”

She rolled her eyes at that, pressing a kiss to his stubbled cheek. How could he turn every morning into a special, happy memory?

How were her mornings before this?

She leaned back into him while she nibbled on her hot croissant, content to hear him ramble about where they could go and what they could do.

_***cries in Deckerstar*** _

It wasn’t that she didn’t love the bars he’d taken her to, but taking him to the beach was a genius idea. It was her favourite part of the whole trip. Lucifer had flown them and their meager supplies there of course, somehow knowing a perfect, almost private spot.

At first, Lucifer didn’t look too comfortable. He glared at the sand like it was his arch nemesis and he looked at his surroundings suspiciously, almost as if he’d never been to the beach before.

“I have never been to the beach before actually.” He confessed, looking a bit embarrassed. His fingers automatically moved to tug on a cufflink that wasn’t there. Lucifer glared at his bare wrist, crossing his arms instead.

“Never?”

“Well, I cut my wings off at the beach when I decided to stay in Los Angeles for good and I burned them there at the same spot and then fought with Amenadiel there too a few years later.” Lucifer mused, “It’s also where we first kissed, before…” He trailed off, clearing his throat, “I’ve visited my fair share of nude beaches before mind you, but it was never like… _this._ ”

She had to pause for a moment, wondering what “this” exactly implied.

“I’ve never been to the beach with someone I l-love. For fun. To just… spend the day, I suppose.” He clarified.

His head was ducked down and he was biting his lips. Lucifer would have looked comical in any other situation. Now though, he was breaking her heart.

She pressed a kiss to his shoulder, understanding that he was just as surprised by the confession as she was.

“That’s a shame.” She sighed, “You and I and Trixie should go to the beach together then. She’d love teaching you all about sandcastles.”

Lucifer’s brow furrowed and Chloe had to giggle at the possibility of him not quite understanding what sandcastles were.

“Help me?” She asked, giving him the bottle of sunscreen and turning so that he had better access to her back. They'd managed to acquire a blanket and an umbrella. Chloe loved the beach.

Lucifer grinned. He pressed a kiss to the center of her back before getting to work. She was surprised at the lack of innuendos. She wondered what was going on in his mind.

“Aren’t you going to put on sunscreen?”

“I _made_ the sun, Detective!” Lucifer scoffed, tossing the bottle to the sand, “My own creation cannot harm me. Besides, I’m the devil.”

“You’ll get all sunburned.” She argued, “The devil is vulnerable around me, remember?”

“That cannot possibly extend to whatever a sunburn is.” Lucifer whined.

“If it can extend to stomach bugs and the flu…”

“Detective!” He whined again, screwing his eyes shut at the memory, “I thought we agreed to _never_ talk about those incidents ever again!”

“If you get sunburned badly enough, you get sick.” She explained, trying a different angle, “That includes being dizzy and throwing up.”

Lucifer stared at the bottle for a minute or so before sighing and reaching for it.

“I suppose whatever this sunburn is… it would not be worth getting…”

“Sick?” Chloe laughed.

“ _That_.” Lucifer shuddered.

She took the bottle from him and ended up rubbing the white substance all over his chest, torso, and arms. Lucifer smiled at that, probably deciding that it was worth it. She loved how her touch was something comforting to him instead of something to flinch away from or be uncomfortable because of.

Their day on the beach was fun.

They drank more than enough champagne, had a delightful picnic made of dishes Lucifer had somehow prepared and packed, and enjoyed more than enough making out sessions. When it came to any materialistic things, Lucifer could really get anything and everything he wanted wherever he was.

She even managed to get Lucifer to go swimming with her!

It was all going well until he picked her up, tossed her over his shoulder, and then tossed her into the water playfully.

The ensuing water fight was fun though.

She had an interesting time teaching Lucifer about the basics of relationships. They’d been together for quite some time, but a lot of the simplistic things everyone took for granted were new and uncertain for him.

He wasn’t a bad boyfriend or anything. Actually, she loved him with all of her heart. It was just that she kept asking herself _when._

When will he stop freaking out over every date they had?

When will he understand the beauty of casual touches and quiet evenings?

She knew that he enjoyed those kinds of things. She adored every single date they had ever went on. Chloe loved his small, soft smile whenever she slipped her fingers into his or leaned into his side.

As she laid there on the beach, her head on his chest, listening to his soft breathing while he quietly snored, Chloe wondered if she could find a way to teach him love.

He was good at giving it, in his own Luciferian way. The tricky part would be teaching him that he _deserved_ to be loved too, that _he was loved,_ and that she would _never_ stop loving him.

Chloe had never been fond of giving up anyway.

_***cries in Deckerstar*** _

After a short nap on the beach, Lucifer insisted that they go to a nightclub that was apparently the “best” (other than LUX of course). That was probably his favourite memory when it came to their little "Decker" vacation.

That was where Lucifer got his second real dose of a _truly_ drunk Chloe Decker. He wasn’t entirely sure how much alcohol he had to consume in order to be drunk around the Detective, but Lucifer was glad that he hadn’t tried to find out that night.

He wouldn’t miss this for the world.

She was eagerly rambling at first. Her long rambles were about the spawn, him, and, weird enough, his dress shirts. 

“Literally, the best ever.” She insisted, her face buried in his chest as she all but rubbed her cheek against the silky, purple fabric, “So comfy! Smells like you too which is always… like… a welcome bonus. You smell _so good,_ babe.”

“Why, thank you, Detective!”

“I love the sound of your voice too.” She continued, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes, “My fancy, British man.” She giggled, “Play the piano!”

“Anything for you, my love.”

He wasn’t sure what she was talking about, but Lucifer couldn’t care less. She was happy and she was almost sitting in his lap, smiling and laughing and giggling her heart out. Lucifer was at peace. Everything that they’d been through was worth it if _this_ was the end result.

He did end up playing the piano for her that night.

He sang “Eternal Flame” again, cheesy as it was. It was completely worth it though when she just grinned at him, snuggled into his side, alternating between watching him and watching his fingers pressing the keys.

Technically, he wasn’t supposed to have been able to do something like that, but Lucifer was nothing if not charming. They exited the club and wandered around, laughing and bantering as they wandered around. He didn't even notice everyone else throwing themselves at him. How could he when he had the best person in all of creation clinging to his arm and ranting about sock drawers and devil horns?

They took a lot of pictures as they wandered around aimlessly. They found some food to eat and some sights to see and laugh about.

Hours later, when they finally made it back to their hotel, Lucifer wasn’t sure what was going on. He hadn’t felt this happy in millennia. He’d attended more parties than he could count. Tonight should have been boring and uneventful compared to the things he usually spent his nights doing when he wandered around cities and clubs. Yet, it could have easily been Lucifer’s favourite night out.

He knew that it was just the Detective’s presence that was making everything different for him. It was a strange kind of “different”, but a welcome one nonetheless. Lucifer was almost scared of the power the Detective held over his heart, but he supposed that he was too intoxicated by it to care anymore.

_***cries in Deckerstar*** _

Of course, in a Quintessential Deckerstar manner, things had to go wrong. 

“Aww, you and your wife are so adorable, Mr Morningstar!”

“This is my…” Lucifer trailed off, staring at the waitress with an open mouth. “She’s my… ah…”

Was he ashamed of her? Was he going to bail on her? Was he already sick of their little relationship?

Chloe would have to talk to him. Maybe… maybe she’d misunderstood something? To think that they'd been so happy...

Not now though. Not in front of this poor girl who was staring at Lucifer like he had just grown a second head.

“His girlfriend.” Chloe clarified, stroking his knuckles with her thumb. His nails had been digging into the palm of his hand. Chloe was mad at him, but she still didn’t want him to hurt himself by accident.

The asshole had to go and get her to fall in love with him, didn’t he?

Lucifer’s eyes widened and his head whipped to her direction.

“Does that mean I’m _your boyfriend,_ Detective?” He exclaimed, awe lacing every syllable.

Chloe’s anger almost vanished. A numb pain settled in her chest, growing and metastasizing with every breath.

He wasn’t just bored with her. It wasn’t that he didn’t love her anymore. It was the exact opposite. He wasn’t sure that _she_ loved him. He wasn’t sure where they were in their relationship.

After everything that they’d been through together and after everything they’ve been doing…

Chloe blinked, finding that the woman had apologized and taken Lucifer’s order. She'd already taken Chloe's and listened to them banter about the menu. Lucifer had bopped Chloe's nose and Chloe had laughed and kissed him. That was why the waitress had called them adorable. The same waitress who was hurrying away.

“Detective?” His brow was furrowed and he was biting his lip, “I’m sorry… I… Did I do something wrong?”

She gave him a long look, wondering if he could hear her heart shattering in her ribcage. 

Lucifer seemed to be getting increasingly anxious as he waited for her response.

“Detective?” He sounded meek, eyes wide and shoulders tense.

“No, of course not.” She whispered, opening her arms for him.

Lucifer stared at them for a minute, not sure what she meant. She scooted closer to him, wrapping her arms around him.

“We’ll talk later.” She whispered, pressing a kiss to his shoulder, “In private.”

Lucifer nodded, still confused. She leaned in, deciding to kiss the pout off his lips.

“Apologies, Detective.”

“You have _nothing_ to be sorry for.” She reassured him, resting her head on his shoulder.

They enjoyed their exquisite dinner after that. Bantering, joking, and kissing. 

They went back to their suite, enjoyed a lot more fun activities, and settled in to relax. They would be flying back soon. It was all over too soon.

“So?” Lucifer mused, “Not that I want to ruin the moment, darling, but you said that we’ll talk later?”

“Lucifer…”

“If I did anything…”

“You didn’t.” She took his hands in hers, “I just… Lucifer, I really love you. You know that, right?”

Lucifer didn’t say anything, staring at their intertwined hands.

_Only the truth, Detective._

It was all the answer she needed.

“Are we going too fast?” She asked him, tilting his chin up with a trembling finger so that he could meet her eyes.

“You tell me, Detective.” He laughed nervously, “I…” Lucifer trailed off, closing his eyes and sighing, “You have more experience than I do when it comes to these sorts of things.”

“These sorts of things?”

“Relationships.” He clarified eventually, blushing, “I am afraid that I have never been in a relationship like… _this._ Something that’s _more_ than a one night stand or just sex and constant partying… I remain uncertain as to what the appropriate labels and actions are in the light of… Well, _us._ ”

She’d always thought that a flustered Lucifer was adorable. He’d ramble on and on, gesturing wildly with his hands or fidgeting quietly. It was almost always about something silly and basic too.

Maybe she would think that this moment was adorable a decade later.

Now though, as Chloe stared at the nervous man next to her, she could almost feel tears shimmering in her eyes.

He was trying _so hard._

He was so lost and clueless. 

It had all manifested itself into Lucifer being his annoying self before or into Lucifer always running away in the past. Now that she knew that he was actually the devil and that they were together, his insecurities and fears seemed to manifest in a different way.

“It makes no sense, Detective.” He groaned, “You humans and you relationships… Why does everything have to be so complicated? You have labels and anniversaries and occasions… There is such a thing as texting _too little_ or _too much._ Dates have such a long, tiresome, bloody set of rules and conditions! No PDAs at work, but that rule can be broken sometimes. Apparently? Not that I’m complaining, mind you!”

He was going on and on, eyes wide.

“I want to snog you every second of every day, Detective! I want to spend _all_ my time with you and make you as happy as possible! Yet, it’s all so complicated and I’m constantly worried that it’s too much or too little and I have _no idea_ how I'm supposed to act! In the past, that didn’t matter too much, but now…” He trailed off, looking horrified.

“You’re perfect.” Chloe told him, pulling him in for a hug, “Just you. Lucifer Morningstar.”

“I didn’t even know that I could refer to you as my girlfriend!” He sulked, burying his face in her neck, “What if I never understand all of these things that everyone understands effortlessly? What if… what if you…”

It took her a minute of gently stroking her back before she managed to follow his train of thought. 

“Lucifer, I’m not going to leave you.” She promised, pressing a kiss to his hair this time, “Never. You are annoying sometimes.”

He gasped at that, tensing.

Chloe frowned. She called him annoying almost every single day… Okay, no joking. Extra emotionally vulnerable devils would take it the wrong way.

“But,” she continued cheerfully, “you are my boyfriend. I _love you._ You’re _amazing._ ”

“Detective?” He said after a long time. She was reclining back against the headboard now, and his face was still hidden in the crook of her neck. She’d decided to give him some time to think and to process. Chloe was a bit nervous, almost fearing what he had to say.

“Yeah?”

“I can’t even say them.” He admitted quietly, greatly burdened.

“Oh, Lucifer.” She just hugged him tighter. She’d already thought about all of this. “That’s okay.”

“Of course not!” Lucifer exclaimed, sitting upright, “You deserve someone who can say those words to you _at the very least!_ ”

He was angry. Not at her or at anyone else. Lucifer was angry with _himself._

“I tried!” He continued on, furious. His eyes even glowed a vibrant crimson for a moment. “I’ve even talked to Doctor Linda about it and I can’t! Why can’t I say them, Detective?”

He was openly pleading with her now, begging her to make him understand.

“Lucifer?” She prompted, taking his hands in hers for what must have been the millionth time that weekend, “I _know_ that you love me.” He gasped at the admission, flinching as if the words physically hurt him, “You’ve shown me that in more ways that I can count or comprehend.”

He’d _died_ for her multiple times.

He’d gone back to _Hell_ for her.

He’d…

Lucifer took care of Trixie. He put an end to anyone who dared annoy either her or her daughter. He cooked for her every night. He remembered how she loved her coffee. He knew what her comfort foods were. He watched movies and played monopoly with them.

Lucifer had said “I love you” thousands of times in what must have been thousands of ways. She’d been upset when she’d realized that Lucifer had never said the three magical words a few months ago.

A talk with her tribe had helped Chloe resolve that issue.

“Saying the words is nothing compared to what you always do.” She soothed, meaning every word, “Who cares about that? Who cares about dates or labels or texting or whatever? Let’s focus on us, Lucifer. I love us. I love how we do things. Nothing has to change.”

Lucifer sighed. He was looking at her with a blend of awe and disbelief, almost as if he expected her to burst into laughter and declare that her words were just a joke any at any second.

“You can express your love to someone without ever saying the words. I promise, Lucifer.” Chloe smiled, “Don’t worry about it. As long as we can talk and communicate, everything is okay…”

Lucifer sighed again.

A few minutes later found them lying down, staring at each other in silence. Lucifer’s eyes seemed to be roaming her face, taking every single detail in. She gave him time, wondering what it must have been like for him.

She wasn’t the most open person out there. She didn’t trust easily. Yet, she wasn’t suffering like Lucifer was.

“Do you think I’ll ever say them?” He whispered at last, “I-I truly want to. I don’t know what’s wrong with me…”

“Lucifer, take your time.” Chloe ordered, her fingers playing with his short stubble, “As much time as you need. You’ll say them when you’re ready and comfortable. And, if you never say them, then that’s okay too.”

“It is?” Lucifer sounded so hopeful that it made her want to hug him and never let go until he began to understand that _yes, the devil was loved._

“Way past the point of needing to hear you say them, Lucifer.”

When she kissed him that time, Chloe could have sworn that something felt _different._

However, like Lucifer would say, it was a “good” different.

**_*cries in Deckerstar*_ **

"Attention, everyone!" Lucifer grinned the following day when they made it into the bullpen, "Detective Chloe Decker is _my girlfriend!_ Isn't that fantastic news? You can go back to your boring jobs now!"

Dan was banging his head against the table. Ella was clapping enthusiastically. A lot people were... exchanging money? She'd thought that Ella had been joking about the betting pool...

Their relationship wasn't meant to be a secret forever, but seriously?

Chloe wanted to throttle him.

He was grinning though, looking at her with happiness radiating from him.

"You're lucky you're cute." She laughed, praying for more patience.

Before he could object to being called "cute", Chloe kissed him right there in the middle of the precinct.

Lucifer was still Lucifer, but she didn't think that she would want to have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> We only have a few letters left, but feel free to suggest any prompt you want to see. Have a wonderful day/night!  
> MASSIVE announcement on Monday!!!


End file.
